


rooftop

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Goldie stops by for an unexpected chat.





	rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ducks. Any kind of ducks. But Goldie is 100% my type, so I fell for her very hard despite the fact that she's...a duck. Anyway, I just wanted to write somethin' for these two! Really hoping Goldie shows up again soon.
> 
> Apologies for my attempt at Scottish. I don't know what I'm doing lol

For once, it was peaceful and quiet in the mansion.

Donald had taken the boys and Webbigail somewhere, and Ms. Beakley was cleaning up the mess they'd all left behind. So Scrooge felt like this was a perfect opportunity to catch up on some paperwork he'd been slacking on - thanks to all his recent adventuring. He had no complaints about that, of course, getting back into adventuring was making him feel young again.

As he flipped to the next page he needed to check through, a strange image passed by the corner of his eye. He glanced towards the window by his desk...he could've sworn he just saw something move.

Maybe a year ago he would've just kept working, but with all his old enemies coming back to trap him, Scrooge knew better than to ignore anything odd. He scootched his chair back, propped himself up, and waddled over to the window. One glance showed a familiar figure sitting on the roof - a figure he hadn't seen in quite a few months.

He opened up the window and leaned on his elbows, deciding not to crawl up and join her just yet. "You should be careful - I'm not sure the rooftop can hold up your weight."

She scoffed, but he could see a smile on her face. "If you weren't so cheap, maybe your roof wouldn't collapse so easily."

As per their usual repartee, Scrooge just smiled at her insult. He took this opportunity to take off his top hat and start to lift himself outside. "What're you doin' here, Goldie?"

She didn't answer for a moment - probably enjoying the sound of him struggling to get up. "Just came for the view. This is the best spot to watch the sunset."

He rolled his eyes and started moving towards her. "You've been around the world, how could you possibly-" Scrooge paused when he sat next to her and was finally able to see more than just her back and left side. "Good gravy, O'Gilt, what did you do to yourself?"

She looked at him, then followed his eyeline down to her leg, which was wrapped up in a giant cast. "Oh, this? Just took a nasty spill in the Adirondacks. Still found my treasure, though!"

"Are...are you alright?" He wasn't quite sure how to approach her - he'd never seen her injured like this before.

Goldie laughed. "Since when do you worry about me so much?" she asked, turning her head to stare at him properly.

Scrooge sighed. "Well it's hard not to worry when you climb ontae my roof with a broken leg! How the heck did ye get up here?"

"A woman has to have her secrets," she answered with a smirk and a shimmy of her shoulder.

He hated when she teased him like that. "Would you like to come inside, at least?"

"No," she mumbled. "I was serious about the sunset. Just wanted to watch it from somewhere familiar."

Scrooge rubbed his hands together and considered the possibility that she might be telling the truth. With Goldie O'Gilt, you never really knew what was going on in her head. But he liked to think he knew her better than most people. Maybe better than anyone.

"I've been thinking about...retirement," Goldie said suddenly.

Scrooge's ears perked up. "Can a _thief_ really retire?"

She smiled again. "You know what I mean. I just wonder if I really _am_ getting too old for this stuff...maybe I should try to settle down somewhere."

He shifted his weight a bit while listening to her talk. The temptation to make fun of her age was there, but this didn’t feel like the right time. "Any idea where you'd want to settle?"

"Maybe." She didn't look at him, clearly enjoying the last few moments of the sun's descent for the night. "I like Duckburg, but I don't know if I could ever call it home."

"Well, ah..." Scrooge scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You're welcome to stay here if you...if you're serious, 'at is."

She paused for a full ten seconds - an agonizing ten seconds for Scrooge - before laughing again. "Of _course_ !" S he waved her right hand into the air and moved it to cover part of her face. "Of _course_ you would say that."

Goldie didn't give him the chance to be confused or insulted by her reaction - instead she leaned over a planted a kiss on his cheek.

His face turned completely red thanks to her unexpected gesture, and he stiffened as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I appreciate the offer..." She put one of her hands on top of his. "But I don't think I'm ready to stop treasure hunting just yet."

Scrooge sighed and leaned against her - wrapping an arm around her back. "I know. But I figure if you have a place to come to, maybe that'll make it easier when you are."

"Thanks, Moneybags." She smiled up at him. "You’re kind of a sap, you know that?”

“Aye,” he sighed. “That I am.”


End file.
